


Splinter

by MystressXOXO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystressXOXO/pseuds/MystressXOXO
Summary: Ron finds out why Hermione doesn't want to fly on a broom and opens his big mouth. Drabble.





	

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**A/N:** Written using the word prompt 'shovel'. The setting is in Ron's backyard. Totally written for fun!_

 

***

 

"Ron, I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on, Hermione! You rode a broom just fine when we were in school. Why can't you do it now?"

"Yes, but... the last time I rode one... I..."

"You... what, Hermione?"

"I don't want to say!"

"You fell?"

"No."

"Ran into something?"

"No."

"Got a splinter?"

"..."

"Hermione?"

"..."

"Ha ha! Really? I was only kidding about that! Where'd you get it? On your hands or somewhere more private? Wait! Did that happen that time when you were walking funny and... uh, Hermione?"

"Yes, _Ronald?!_ "

"Why do you have that shovel in your hand?"

 

~Fin~


End file.
